


Damn Sunspots 2: Stupid Sexy Sun

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Loves Teasing Kara, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coitus Interruptus, Embarrassment, F/F, More of a pride/ego bruising, No one gets really hurt, Power Flux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: What? I felt a sequel was needed. This time, Kara's speed and strength get a little out of control while having fun with Lena. Just a little.





	Damn Sunspots 2: Stupid Sexy Sun

Lena moaned happily. Kara grinned and smiled. “You sure love this, don't you?”  
Lena groaned as Kara continued to move her fist expertly.   
Lena's cellphone dinged and Kara smirked. “Better hope it's not important.”

Lena moaned as Kara continued her motions. The cellphone dinged again, and Kara tossed it aside lightly with her other hand.  
Lena groaned happily and then yelled in surprise as she was hurled through the air and against the far wall.  
“LENA!” Kara yelled in shock.

Lena winced and looked up at the ceiling. “When does the hurting stop?”  
Kara walked over and said. “Oh, no, oh no!”

Lena frowned. “Ow.”

&^&

Alex sighed and looked over Lena's body, checking for any signs of damage. After a moment, she determined there was no lasting effect besides a few bruises on Lena's arms, and embarrassment. “Honestly, you two better start having solar schedules set up.” 

Kara frowned. “It's not fair. Stupid sexy sun!”   
Lena giggled. “Oh, dear, Kara loves the sun too much.”  
Alex shook her head. “You two are made for each other, but still, Lena, you and Kara need to do some checking, I'm just saying.”

“Sunspots shouldn't do that crap to me in the first place! I'm going to go punch the sun!” Kara grumbled.

“Instructions unclear, hurt my hand.” Lena giggled.

“Lena, did you get into the Nitrous Oxide that Alex swears she doesn't use from time to time?” Kara frowned.

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, I think she's a little more giddy than she should be from the pain medication I gave her.”

Lena frowned. “At least I'm not going to have a problem walking now.”   
Alex laughed. “Oh, dear. Kara. Wow. Lena loves you that much, huh?”  
Kara groaned. “Lena!”

Lena grinned. “I'm sorry, but I have to tease you about this. You literally threw me across the room with your fisting skills.”

Alex looked around Lena's apartment that Kara had called her to in a blind panic and then back down at Lena. “Well, at least you're okay.”

Kara nodded. “I am so relieved.” 

Lena grinned. “Poor Kara. She really just wanted me to feel good.”   
Kara blushed. “Lena.”

“Why don't you try something less awkward next time, like sitting on Lena's face and telling her how much you love her?” Alex grinned.

Kara blushed even more. “ALEX!”

Lena chuckled. “It's quite alright, dear. You're not a pillow princess.”

Alex snickered. “Okay, that's a good one, Lena.”

“I love you two, but you're going to drive me to drinking.” Kara groaned.  
Lena giggled. “Oh, Kara.”

&^&

After Alex left, Lena turned to Kara. “Hey, you know, maybe you should kiss it and make it feel better?”

Kara smirked and said. “Okay, Lena.”  
She dropped to her knees before Lena and Lena groaned happily as Kara began to use her tongue in a very expert manner.

Lena knew at least this wouldn't cause her to be knocked across the room. “Oh, Kara. YES!”

&^&

“So, everything worked out in the end, huh?” Alex grinned, her eyes twinkling as Kara walked into her office with a huge smile on her face.

Kara nodded. “Yes! Indeed! Oh, good gravy though, we do need to get a schedule set up for the damn sunspots.”

“Probably would be for the best, Kara.” Alex grinned. “You and her are great together though.”

“Indeed!” Kara smiled. “I love her so much, Alex. And she forgave me for throwing her across the room because I showed that I am amazing with my tongue.”   
Alex snickered. “Okay, Kara. I'm not surprised, but still, wow.” 

Kara grinned. “Sorry, I just am so glad she's okay.”

“I promise to make sure to keep both of you up to date on Sunspot activity.” Alex spoke.  
“Thank you, Alex.” Kara spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Poor Kara and Lena, they just wanted to have fun and the sun wanted to be a jerk. :P


End file.
